Save Me From Myself
by missamazing7285
Summary: A new wolf arrives in town with a mysterious, dangerous, and potentially life threatening past. How will she make an impact on the lives of the pack, Cullens, and a certain hot headed wolf? Better summary inside...review please!  : Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A new wolf arrives in town with a mysterious, dangerous, and potentially life threatening life. How will she make an impact on the lives of the pack, Cullens, and a certain hot headed wolf? Will he be able to break down her walls? Can she be saved from herself? Read to find out (: I own nothing except Alex!  
><strong>_

Alex Nightshade P.O.V.

_Faster, faster, keep running, keep going, and keep moving no matter what! _I continued to chant these phrases in my mind as I continued sprinting through the forests. On the road besides me I could hear cars trying to keep up with me and bullets flying my way. I kept my head close to the ground as I used my extreme speed to keep

ahead of the cars. My paws thudded harder and harder against the cold unforgiving forest floor as I used most of my energy to keep moving. I couldn't slow down or else I would have been a disappointment to all of my deceased friends. I had to make it out with the product alive. I heard a bullet fly past my head barely missing my

left ear as I took one last deep breath. I leaned on my haunches and in a bolt of movement I took off even faster. My legs were all screaming in protest as I pushed myself harder. It felt like my insides were on fire and I couldn't extinguish the flames with air because I was barely getting any. Finally I heard the loud gun shots and cars fade into the distance and I knew that I had won the race. I continued to sprint for a few more minutes until I slowed down to catch my breath and give my

burning insides a break. My legs were sore but were slowly becoming strong again as I found a small river. I gulped down the water as fast as I could and sighed in relief as the soothing cold liquid chilled my flaming insides. I smiled a wolfy grin and took a deep sniff of the air trying to determine where I was now. I have been running for at least 3 days now and I honestly had no idea where I was. I sat down on the cool earth and flickered through my memories of the last 3 days. I

remember leaving Detroit with those fuckers following me and that's just about it. The rest of my memories are just the greens of the trees and the environment around me. I shook out my fur before shifting back to human. I quickly pulled on my clothes, my gun holder, and threw the book bag full of the product over my

shoulder. Before taking off at a nice jog I put my hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't be in my face. At least I was close to my destination and didn't have far more to run. Hours went by until finally the sickly sweet scent of leaches filled my nose. My nose scrunched up at the scent as I took off faster towards it. Finally after jumping over multiple fallen logs and a river ravine I found my destination. The Cullen house was at least 100 feet away from me and the stench was already getting my temper rising. I took deep heavy breaths before walking towards the huge white house. Inside I could hear the Cullens talking about something until I knocked on the door.

They all became silent and jumped through the windows surrounding me. All of them were hissing except for Carlisle who was telling them all to stop. He walked up to me, shook my hand, and said "Alex…thank goodness you are here." I nodded and said "How is she?" He shook his head in denial and said "I don't know if she is going to make it but with you being here she has a greater chance." I nodded again and said "I brought the product…shall we?" He nodded this time and led me inside. The

rest of his family followed behind us as I walked into the room of the human girl. Her stomach was huge! It had large purple and black bruises all over it and she looked deathly ill. Sweat was pouring off of her body, some of her bones were easily able to see, and she looked like a ghost. I growled lowly and said "This is why our kinds do not fraternize with humans." I heard a hiss from behind me so I turned on my heel to face him. It was the leach with the dark golden hair and golden

eyes. I growled back at him and said "Don't you dare fucking hiss at me. It is YOUR entire fault that this happened…not mine. I am here to help and if you're going to hiss at me I will just leave." Carlisle grabbed my arm and said "NO please stay and heal her!" I nodded and said "I will Carlisle dear friend, just get a leash on your clan." He nodded solemnly and said "Edward she is the only person who could possibly save Bella… show her some respect." Edward stared at his father with wide

eyes before nodding and saying "Ok." I smirked before walking towards the human girl. She stared at me in surprise and then in panic as I reached into my bag. "Edward…w-w-what is she doing?" Edward gently rubbed her arm and said "She is going to save you Bella." I nodded and said "My name is Alex and I am a witch shifter. I promise I will not purposely harm you…but if you don't let me help you this abomination will kill you." She hissed at me and said "SHE is not an abomination! And if you hurt her I promise you I will-" I cut her off and said "You will what sweetheart? You have absolutely no power in the world or immortals so just calm down,

shut your mouth, and let me work." She immediately stopped talking and watched my every movement very carefully. I reached into my bag and pulled out the product which was blood, ashes of leaches, and a silver stake. Her eyes widened in panic as she clutched Edward's arm tighter. I gently laid both of my hands on her stomach and made a mind connection with the baby. _Are you gonna help my mommy? _The girl's voice said as it rang through my mind. _Yes honey I am but you have to trust me ok? _I said in a motherly tone. In her small voice I hear her whisper _Ok I trust you…just please help my mommy. _I nodded and spread the leach ashes on her stomach. I

gave Bella the blood to drink and gently sliced my arm open with the silver stake. I growled in pain as the blood dripped from my arm onto Bella's stomach. I heard the baby whisper _It's getting warm in here. _I smiled and whispered back _Its working. _From outside of the house I could hear growling and loud voices approaching us. I ignored the sounds and put my hand on her stomach again. That's when I began to whisper the chants my mother had taught me. "Azarath mentrion zinthos, azarath

mentrion zinthos, AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS!" The room lit up with a bright pink light as Bella screamed in pain. After a few seconds I felt the baby in my arms cooing at me and whispering through the mind link _You did it!_ I smiled and nodded before looking at Bella. She looked completely new except she wasn't breathing. I grabbed the syringe with the vampire venom in it and plunged it into her chest. Her body jolted up and down a few times before I saw the venom taking its course.

Her hair became glossier, her skin became flawless, and her eyes were now vibrant red. She was an official leach now. I growled deeply feeling the gentle tremors rocking my body so I handed Edward the baby and hissed "Congratulations" before walking outside. On their front porch stood multiple shifters like me and as soon as they caught my scent they growled at me. I completely ignored them as the tremors became worse and worse. Before I let them consume me I ran into the forest,

wrapped my belongings around my ankle, and finally let the shift overtake me. I growled and dug my claws into the ground before taking off around the area. The wolves didn't bother following me because they knew I would be back. After letting off some steam for about an hour I returned to the Cullen household completely dressed and ready for round 2. When I walked inside the wolves were all staring at me curiously which ticked me off. I growled deeply and said "Got a problem? Quit staring." They all looked at me in shock as I walked towards the baby who was already crawling around on the floor. 1 of the wolves was playing happily with her but

stiffened when I gently sat down next to her. He growled lowly at me and before I could react the little girl said "Don't growl at mamma Alex! She saved lil me and mommy!" The boy looked at her in shock before looking at me. I smiled and gently tickled the little girl. She laughed hysterically and said "Mamma Alex stoppppp!" I laughed and said "Or what little girl?" She laughed harder as I blew into her ear and when I finally stopped teasing her she said "Guess what my name is mamma

Alex?" I smiled and said "What baby girl?" She smiled a 2 tooth smile and said "Renesmee." I smiled and said "What a beautiful name." She smiled and said "Tanks mamma Alex." I laughed and said "Why is my name mamma Alex?" She giggled and said "Because you save my mommy silly! You are like my other mamma…mamma Alex." I smiled happily and said "Ok Renesmee." I gently stood up and stood next to the now vampire Bella. "I thought she was an abomination" She said mockingly. I

nodded and said "I have always wanted kids…you got the dream that I never could have…I envy you Bella." She looked at me in shock and then sympathy before saying "She really took a liking to you…you are welcome to visit her whenever you like." I nodded and smiled before saying "Thank you." I watched Renesmee again as she rolled around on the floor with the wolf boy. I smiled happily and thought to myself _It was worth it…everything was worth it…_

_**Hey I know I have a lot of explaining to do but just wait and all shall be revealed (: Love it? Hate it? Review please (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alex P.O.V.**_

7 years ago if you asked me if I was happy my answer would have always been yes with a large smile and nod. 7 years ago my life was carefree, fun, _normal_. 7 years ago I actually had a family and a place to call home. 7 years ago…fuck it lets just say the only decent memories that I remember about my life was 7 years ago when I was only 10. I had a mother and father that actually cared about me. I had a warm bed and home to call

my own. I had a _life. _Back then I hadn't inherited my 'gifts' if that's what you would like to call them. I hadn't phased into a wolf yet, I didn't inherit my powers, and I sure as hell didn't expect to carry a gun around all the time. I loved my mother and father so much. I respected them and I truly thought there were my friends. As I look back all I can

remember is straight and utter betrayal. It is a type of betrayal that I could never wish upon anyone…it was torture for me. It all started one Saturday in summer. I persistently tried to tell my parents that I hadn't been feeling well and that I constantly felt hot. They

just shrugged me off and told me I was fine but I knew I wasn't. That Saturday my father and I were playing football when I caught a horrible scent. It caused my nose to cringe in disgust and an inhuman growl to escape from my lips. The only thing I remember after that was the pain…the _excruciating_ pain. My body felt as if it was on fire and I couldn't

stop shaking. I honestly thought that I was going to die that day and there was no one to save me. Finally after what felt like an eternity I felt my body start to reconfigure itself. My eyes were clenched shut the entire time so I couldn't see what was going on I could

only feel it. Multiple pops, cracks, and crunching sounds later the pain disappeared and I felt new. I finally opened my eyes to see my mother and father smiling at me. I tilted my

head in confusion and tried to walk over to them but instead found myself tripping over an extra pair of feet. I then tried to talk but a loud bark came out instead. I started to panic until I heard my mother say "Honey its ok! You are ok!" She slowly walked over to me

and held a mirror to my face. Instead of seeing my long black hair I saw a large black muzzle with sharp canines hanging out of it. On top of the muzzle laid a beautiful yet terrifying pair of golden eyes. I gasped in shock at the image in front of me and shook my

large head. My mother gently put her hand on my head and rubbed my ears while whispering "You are a beautiful wolf Alex…you inherited the gift." After an hour of trying to realize what happened to me I was able to shift back into a human. My mother smiled approvingly and handed me some clothes before walking onto the porch to sit

with my father. After getting dressed I ran to join them and asked "What gift did I inherit? I never asked for this!" They both smiled weakly at me before letting my mother explain everything to me. Apparently my grandparents were shifters like myself and the gene skips 1 generation before being passed down again. Along with being a shifter my mother told me that I was also a witch. At first I didn't believe her until she showed me some of my grandmother's old spell books and diaries. From that day on my

mother and father trained me to be a fighter. My mother taught me spells and how to control my element which was fire, while my father taught me how to shoot, fight, and kill the cold ones. It wasn't until I was 14 that _they_ came. My parents had sold me out to the Volturi. They said that I would be an excellent guard dog for the Volturi and they

could hopefully train me like the dog I was. My mother and father watched as the evil leaches dragged me away not even bothering to help me. From then on I became the Volturi's personal slave and guard dog. Whenever they needed something taken care of

or somebody killed they put me on the job. I will admit that I thought of suicide multiple times and I even cut myself but due to my extreme healing it barely made a difference. It felt like the only way I could feel _anything_ was to feel the blade slice through my skin.

The pain seemed to help me cope but thoughts of suicide still lingered within my mind. I always thought that even if I tried to hurt myself my wolf genes would kick in and just put me back together again. Everyday was a constant struggle for me. If I slipped up even

once or talked out or even sneezed while in one of the Volturi's presences I would be beaten. I had so many broken bones that I eventually lost count. I have so many hideous scars from the Volturi...emotional and physical scars. Even though I had my wolf genes to heal me the scars never seemed to fade away. I thought I would never escape that hell hole...I thought I would be trapped there forever...After being stuck in that living hell for 2 whole years I was able to escape. My speed was easily able to

outrun the Volturi and I was free. I didn't have to follow rules, commands, or fear being beaten ever again in my life. As soon as I was free I ran to Detroit to stay with some of my cousins and lived there for about a year. While I was there I got into some pretty bad shit. I did drugs like crazy for a while and smoked anything and everything. I eventually made some friends along the way who were also shifters like me. Since I was

the oldest and had the most experience I was the alpha of our 'pack.' My pack only consisted of Freddie, Liana, Kennedy, and Greg but we basically ran the town. Nobody stood up to us because they would be killed. We ran that city with an iron fist or should I

say paw? Ha-ha…Anyway life was going good for me until I received a call from a close family friend named Carlisle. A human had somehow become pregnant with a half human half parasite baby and he needed my help to heal her. I blindly agreed without

realizing what I needed for the spell. I had to gather some leach ashes, human blood, and a silver stake. Don't get me wrong the blood was easy to steal from the hospital and the silver stake was easy to steal from a museum but the leach ashes came with a price. My pack and I attacked a coven of underground vampires expecting there to only be about 10

vampires in all but damn where we wrong. There were at least 30-40 vampires in that coven and we didn't stand a chance. We were capable of killing enough to get the ashes I needed but we couldn't handle all of them. My pack mates took the fall for me because I was alpha and so I could save the human. I will never forget their yelps of pain and

despair as I left them behind. I regret every second of running away from them... I knew that they didn't survive as soon as the leaches started chasing me in the vans. I had to outrun them for 3 whole fucking days constantly dodging bullets and avoiding them. That leads us to the part where I saved Bella and everything worked out or so I thought…As I was watching Renesmee and the wolf boy

play on the floor I noticed most of the other wolves were still staring at me. I turned around about to yell at them again when my eyes suddenly landed on 2 gorgeous pools of deep brown. I felt as if my life was turned upside down and bombs were exploding in my

stomach. I felt all of the ties holding me to the ground disappear allowing me to drift peacefully into the clouds. I finally felt like my life had a purpose and the purpose was to be with this man. All of his features were absolutely stunning. He had a bright white smile, perfect plump kissable lips, black short hair that I just wanted to tangle my hands into…I snapped out of my trance and said "Hey I'm Alex Nightshade."

Hey thanks for the review! Next chapter is Paul's P.O.V. hehe (:

Love it? Hate it? Review please! (:


	3. Chapter 3

_**Paul P.O.V.**_

It was just another day under the amazing fucking rule of Sam. I was stuck on patrol with Jared and all he wanted to talk about was Kim. Kim this, Kim that, Kim loves this, Kim hates that, I love Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, finally I had enough. _JARED SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ My mind became silent as I sighed in happiness. You see this is why I will never

imprint. I do not want to be this love struck, this desperate, this…whipped excuse of a wolf! I am Paul Meraz for fucks sakes! In my mind I heard Jared mumble _Paul Meraz the man whore of La Push._ I growled deeply and said _Shut it Jarhead. _It became silent again

as Jared phased back and went home. Finally I could have some peace and quiet. A wolfy grin appeared on my face as I dug my claws into the ground before taking around the area of La Push. The moon was high in the sky and its bright beams reflected off of my fur and onto the surrounding trees. I smirked again and let my mind slip away just taking in

the sights and sounds of the forest. After running around for a while I heard what sounded like gun shots on the Cullen's land. I stiffened and sprinted towards the sound to see 3 or 4 vans of leaches with guns shooting at something in the woods. I ran as fast as I could to catch a glimpse of the target and when I did I almost shit my pants. A gorgeous

black, red, and white wolf sprinted away from the vans expertly dodging the bullets. It was about the same size of Leah and it was built for speed. This wolf was honestly the fastest wolf I have ever seen. I tried to keep up with it but eventually it took a deep breath and with a bolt of energy it took off even faster if that's possible. I watched it run away in

astonishment before turning my attention back to the leaches. I growled viciously suddenly feeling the urge to protect the smaller wolf. I dove from the forest and onto the van easily causing it to swerve and crash. The other 3 vans noticed what happened, turned around, and took of the way they came. _Good plan._ I said while smirking at

myself. After congratulating myself for taking down 1 van of leaches I chased after the delicious scent of the wolf. It smelled like vanilla with a mixture of peppermint laced through it. I chased it for a few minutes until I heard a long howl in the distance. It was

Sam…Bella was having the baby and we needed to be there. I nodded and followed the pack to the Cullen's house preparing for a fight. That's when I noticed that the delicious scent led to the Cullen's house. I tilted my head in shock before phasing back and throwing some shorts on. The pack did the same as we walked inside only to be met by

the Cullens, Jacob, Leah, Seth, a pregnant Bella, and a new girl. She was rubbing something on Bella's stomach mumbling words in a different language. I watched her in astonishment as the room turned pink and the baby appeared in the girl's arms. Without skipping a beat she shoved the syringe full of venom into Bella's chest and watched as she turned into a leach. After the transformation was complete the girl seemed pissed as

she handed Edward the baby and hissed "Congratulations." We all walked onto the porch waiting for her to exit and when she walked past us I noticed she was trembling hard. The pack growled at her except for me…I was too captivated by her beauty to even react. She had long black and brown hair that was kept in a sloppy ponytail, tan skin like ours, legs that went on for miles, curves but in all the right places, and a tribal tattoo on her right

arm. I watched her every movement as she ran into the woods. In the distance I heard her phase and take off. Sam said there was no point in chasing after her because she would be back anyway. I can't believe that the wolf that I though was beautiful turned out to be an even more gorgeous girl. As we waited for her return back all of the guys began to talk about her. "She was HOT" Embry said to Seth who nodded and laughed. Jacob nodded and said "Now THAT was a woman!" The guys all chuckled except for me. A small

growl escaped my throat which caused everyone to glance at me. For some reason I felt extremely protective over the girl and I really didn't like to hear the guys talk about her. _Mine_. That word crossed through my mind pleasing my wolf greatly. My brow furrowed in confusion until she came back. We all stared at her and I could see the small tremor

run through her as she glared at us and said "Got a problem? Quit staring." I smirked and continued to watch her as she went to sit next to the half breed. For some reason she seemed to lighten up when she was around the abomination which is weird especially for a wolf. The half breed seemed to take a liking for her too as they joked and laughed for a

few minutes. For some odd reason I felt a sense of pride as I watched the beautiful girl interact with the abomination. From across the room I saw Edward smirk at me…damn leach reading my thoughts. I glared at him and in my mind I said _Stay out of my head leach!_ And to go along with the message I showed him a picture of my wolf ripping his

head right off of his shoulders. He laughed a little bit and turned his attention back to the girl who was now talking to Bella. She seemed happy but I could sense a hint of pain behind her soothing voice. As if she realized me staring at her she glared at me and that's when it happened. Our eyes connected and I felt that amazing feeling that all of my pack brothers talk about when they meet 'the one.' The feelings are honestly hard to describe. I

felt happiness, understanding of my pack brothers, honor for being able to imprint on such a gorgeous female, and I felt the sudden urge to be next to her and protect her. I wanted to find out everything about her, I wanted to see why she had pain and depression hidden behind her gorgeous brown eyes; I wanted her to be mine. Her face looked like

she was in a daze too…wait…did we imprint on each other? Before I could think about it anymore she smiled at me and said "Hey I'm Alex Nightshade." Alex...Alex…Alex…I let her name travel across my tongue and sink into my brain. The name fit her perfectly. I

smiled and said "Hey my names Paul Meraz." She smiled and nodded before listening to the names of everyone in the pack. She looked at all of their faces as if calculating exactly what they looked like. I smiled and chuckled quietly at her focused look on her beautiful face. After meeting everyone she said "So…shifters huh?"

Love it? Hate it? Review please! (:


End file.
